Beyond chance
by timeless shadow
Summary: Ami goes to visit her father she meet people that she believed that she left behind. To her disbielf she start to grow closer to one of them but can their love survive with their secrets and with destiny trying to tear them apart?
1. Default Chapter

Beyond Chance  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Hey well I don't have much to say right now. Well I'm just laying around watchin TV and this idea hits me! Well I'll shut up now. I might warn you this story most likely have a lot of mistakes but I'll try to fix them.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
)*~disclaimer~*(  
I don't own sailor moon.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Ami sat on a swing looking over the ocean. After ten years her father had decided that he want Ami to come visited him. Originally Ami had refused, but her mother had convinced her that she should get to know him. So know Ami sat up on a cliff that her fathers house lay.  
Ami's father's house was beautiful. It had three bedrooms, four bathrooms (one in each bed room, then one in the hall), a huge kitchen, a dining room, a den, and a family room. Each room was decorate in pale blues, white, and soft yellows. The cliff that it sat on over the ocean, and a stair way led down to a private beach.  
Ami sat up and straighten her belted cargo denim mini, and her white stretchie tie back tube top. Normally she wouldn't wear this kind of stuff but before she had arrived her father had out and bought an entire wardrobe fore her. Ami didn't want to be a problem o she had said thank you to her father and picked something out to wear.  
With a sigh Ami went to the back door and went in. She turned into the den where her father was.  
  
" Dad, I'm going to take a walk on the beach." Ami said.  
  
" Okay honey. Dinners in an hour, just be home by then." Ami's dad answered  
  
" Kay dad!" Ami yelled as she ran out the door. Slowly Mr. Mizuno shook his head as he smiled. Ami might not think it but he was happy she had come to visit him. He missed his little angel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ami walked along the beach, it was quite all around. There were only two house near theirs. Ami stopped for a second and slipped of her of her white flojis macramé ankle tie wedges. She walked up to the water's edge and let it wash over her feet. The water was cold to the touch. Ami bent down and let her hand slowly touch the water.  
  
" You stay there like that and you might end up all wet." A voice said behind Ami. Startled Ami stood up and turned around. Ami's voice died in her throat. In front of her stood Jaedite.  
  
' This can't be right! Jaedites' dead!' Ami thought as she stared at the man.  
  
" What? Do I have something on my face or are you in awe over my handsome face?" The resembling Jaedite ask throwing a dazzling smile at Ami.  
  
" Oh! I'm sorry! You just look like somebody I know." Ami said quickly.  
  
" I hope some one in your good favorite. I hate having beautiful women hate me." The man said.  
  
" Truth be known we rather hate each other Mr...." Ami cut off for a moment.  
  
" It's Jed turner." Jed told her.  
  
" Mr. Turner. Though I won't judge you just because you resemble him." Ami said.  
  
" Call me Jed. Mr. Turner is my dad. And who might you be?" Jed asked Ami .  
  
" I'm Ami Mizuno. Very nice to meet you." Ami said with a smile.  
  
" Well Ami would you like to join me on my walk?" Jed said holding out his arm.  
  
" Sure." Ami said with a giggle as she locked arms with Jed.  
  
" Well Ames, hope you don't mind calling you that, I've never seen you around here." Jed said as Ami unlinked her Arm with his.  
  
" I'm visiting my dad. He lives in the off white house back there" Ami said looking out into the ocean.  
  
" Hmm I guess that makes me your neighbor. I live in the pale blue one to the right of yours. So how long will you be here?" Jed asked.  
  
" Till about a week before I go back to school." Ami told Jed as a flash of sadness filled eyes.  
  
" Something wrong? Your lovely eyes just got a look of sadness in them." Jed wonder with concern in his voice.  
  
" No. It's just I miss my friends back home." Ami answered.  
  
" And I'm sure that they miss you. While your here I'll be your friend." Jed said as they turned around and head back towards there houses.  
  
" Thank you, Jed. Do you have friends around here?" Ami asked.  
  
" yeah I have three. Zach Anderson, Neal Jones, and Kurt Johnson. You should come over and meet them some time." Jed let off as they reach Ami's house.  
  
" K, bye Jed!" Ami said as she started to run up the stairs with her shoes in hand.  
  
" Bye, Ami!" Jed said as he head toward his own house.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
" Jaedite! Where have you been? I though you said short walk! It's been an hour." Nephrite yelled.  
  
" Cool it. I met a girl, on my walk. She's visiting her dad. Don't worry I told her my name was Jed Turner. She asked about my friends so I made up names for you." Jaedite said rolling his eyes at Nephrite.  
  
" Damn it Jaedite. Your not here to get yourself a little girlfriend. Queen Beryl sent us here because she sensed a strong power source. We don't nee you blowing our cover JED!' Zosite snapped at Jaedite.  
  
" Whatever. I'm heading to bed. She you grumps in the morning!" Jaedite said as he head towards his room. After a quick change into red boxer, Jaedite laid down on his bed. Closing his eyes he thought about Ami. She seemed so familiar to him. And who did I remind her of? Thoughts of Ami spun around his head. Eventually He fell asleep thinking that he was going to enjoy his summer.  
  
____________________________________  
  
Ami entered her house to see her father finishing up cooking.  
  
" Dad I'm home." Ami said laying her shoes down and heading towards the kitchen.  
  
" Good right on time. Grab a plate and fill it up!" Mr. Mizuno said.  
  
" Thanks this looks great." Ami said as filled plate.  
Soon after Ami finished, she went to her room. She changed into her star dot pants and a baggy shirt. She laid in her soft bed and thought of Jed. She thought of his sunshine blond hair, his blue eyes, and his golden tan. Ami shook her head. She was acting boy crazy. Ami came to the conclusion that she was hanging out with Minako WAY much as she fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
____________________________________  
  
Okay that's chapter one. Do ya like? Review please. 


	2. chapter2

beyond Chance  
  
__________________________________  
  
Hey Heart of ice back. Sorry it took so long for me to update had stuff going on. And well I got my wisdom teeth pulled to day and just down medicine that is going to knock my out so decide to update before it kicks in! But lucky you it's starting to kick in. Damn pain killers! Wait I take that back. Well I'll shut up know, but first I wan to thank my reviewers:  
  
Hidden Angel:  
Thanx so much for you review!  
  
Nova:  
I think Ami is going to go with Jadeite. Or at least 4 know but I may change my mind.  
  
Angel:  
Glad you like!  
  
GracefulAngle1854:  
Glad you like it!!!  
  
Elven Mistress: K I will.  
  
Ali:  
Yeah Ami is normally with Zoi, but I've seen ami/kunzites, Ami/zoicite, and Ami/nephrite. Yet I've never seen an Ami/ jadeite. So I deiced to give it a try.  
  
Kaze:  
yeah the beginning wasn't the best, but it sounded better at 2 in the morning. But I'll keep working on it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well now that that's done lets start!!  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own sailor moon! So rich person does!!!  
  
111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
Jadeite laid on his bed in a deep sleep. He was remembering the day that the other generals and him had been given there mission,  
  
Jadeite walked down a hall in Queen Beryl's castle .(an: You know what I start writing this chapter Wednesday night. Damn that medication!) He had just dyed Zoisite precious hair bright green and cannery yellow. Next he turned all of Kunzite's books into Harlequins from the 80's (a/n: I collect those. Or ones published before 1990. I don't read them I just gather them on a shelf. And I might add I'm good at getting allot VERY cheap. Can you say 100 books for a buck fifty!). Then last but not least he turned all of Nephrite's outfits bubble gum pink and castle a spell that filled Nephrite's hair with pink bows. Oh yes Jadeite knew this was going to be a great day.  
  
"JADEITE MY HAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
" JADEITE!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BOOKS????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
" JADEITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!!!!!!! MY DAMN CLOTHES ARE PINK!!!!!!!! AND THIS STUPID BOWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Oh yes it was going to be a great day.  
  
________________________________________  
  
Beryl sat on her throne looking at her three generals. Zoisite had his hair hid under a giant straw hat. Kunzite kept muttering,  
  
" Damn it Christopher! Cant you see that Karen really loves and that Stella just after your money? Stella married Fred for God's sake! (a/n: Damn this chapter has a lot of authors notes! Well this is from a harlequin I read. It was the first I ever got! It's called A Stranger is My Love by Margaret Malcolm )"  
Then Nephrite had his cloak wrapped around him tightly and kept pulling bows out of his hair. The only who same normal was Jadeite.  
  
' Ah yes jadeite. I should of know. He's always raising Hell' Beryl thought.  
  
" My, queen is there something you need. Because if you do spit it out and tell us already, I want to find out what happens to Karen." Kunzite said, muttering the last part.  
  
" I'm going to act like I didn't hear that and not ask you who Karen is, Kunzite." Beryl said.  
  
" thank you, my queen." Kunzite said.  
  
" I brought you four here, because I have a mission. I have since a great power a place called Gulf Shores (a/n: that place rocks. I rent a beach house there). I want you four to go inspect it. I want you to try to have that power to our side." Beryl told the generals.  
  
" What if the power is a senshi?" Zoisite asked, pulling down his hat.  
  
" Try to bring her to our side or kill her. I don't care which." Beryl answered.  
  
" yes" the generals said before leaving the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Once out of the beryl's site the three generals turned toward Jadeite, with blood lust in their eyes.  
  
" Ummmm guys don't doing anything that you'll regret." Jadeite said backing away slowly.  
  
" oh we won't regret this." nephrite said.  
  
" yeah" Kunzite agreered.  
  
" Well bye!" Jadeite said disappearing. but the remaining generals didn't threat they would get there revenge soon enough.  
  
  
  
Jadeite woke up with a yawn. Rubbing his eyes he walked out of his room and into the new day. Completely unaware of the true danger he was in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All right sorta short chapter, but hey at least I put another one up. Yeah well Jadeite might be a  
  
bit OOC. yeah but I think he makes a great jokester. Ummm well I'm going to say sorry that I  
  
didn't have this up sooner but for the past two or so days I look like a chipmunk and could only  
  
eat mash potatoes. But know I'm back to normal and updating. Well R&R! 


	3. chapter3

Beyond Chance  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Hey okay I'm updating! Sorry it took so long! Well I decide since it's been a great week I decide to update. Yeah I'm going to for warn you that it's going to be hard for me to update for about three moths. Mostly because I get to juggle school, volleyball, workouts, and homework! ICK Evil school! Yeah I'm a freshmen this year! Okay, time to thank the reviewers! Thanx everyone!!!!!!!!!!  
  
1nova33: Not quite sure how there going to get even but I think I'm going to use some of my friends revenges on their boyfriends. An Ami/Artemis sounds like a great idea! I had thought about writing one for a while but never did. I think I may write one now.  
  
Mistress of Ice1: Your review is REALLY flattering! I luv your stories! hope you like this chapter!  
  
GracefulAngel1854: thanx for your review! hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Hidden Angel: I'm glad ya like! :)  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Me own nothin! me very poor! me using parents money on very expensive volleyball teams!  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Ami yawned as she pushed back her blankets. She glanced at the clock, 8:30 it read. Climbing out of the bed Ami pulled on a powered blue robe. Walking out her room, Ami found her father in the kitchen.  
Ami's father was apparently turning the kitchen upside down.  
  
"how are we out of milk and bread!" He muttered under his breathe.  
  
" Good morning, dad." Ami said.  
  
" Oh hi Ami. Umm I need to run out and get some things. Could you hang around the house for a awhile. I mean you so out to the beach out back but know where else. It's just till I get back." Ami's father asked. (a/n: I'm sick of writing "Ami's father" his name now is...Toru, because I like that name for some reason and it's short.)  
  
" All right." Ami said as she went over to a bag of bagels laying on the counter.  
  
" Kay, I'll be back in about an hour and a half." Toru said as he grabbed his car keys and was gone.  
Ami got a bagel out and ate it. Once it was gone she went back to her room and changed in a black tankini and a pair of a pair of purple soffes. Later she would go outside and lay in the sun.  
Once dressed Ami headed out to look around the house. She had seen a little of it, but was curios about the rest. She came upon her father's studio, and pushed the door opened.  
The room was large and painted a pale green, with no pictures on the walls. Paints an canvasses laid all over the ground. Some of the convinces had the beginnings of paining s and others were blank. On the table that lay under the only window in the room sat a painting.  
Slowly Ami walked over to look at the picture. it was painted in blues, silvers, whites, purples. All the colors where whirled together around the figure of a girl. Though only the out line of the girl was finished. Ami gasped when she saw it. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen!  
After about five minutes Ami left the room. She went and examined the other rooms. Once she was done she returned to her own room and grabbed a towel, goggles, and sun block. She threw all of it into a bag then left for the beach.  
Once out there Ami added layers of sun block, having no wish to get burn. Once she was done she head into the water. After walking in a tad bit, Ami jumped out back onto the beach. Drifting in the spot where she had just been was a jellyfish( when I went gulf shores there were a ton a jellyfish, crabs, and two stingrays. ACK) .Soon the jellyfish was gone and she headed back into the water.  
The water was clear as glass. The chilly waves cooled Ami's skin as the sun heated it up. Ami moved deeper in to the water so that in was up to her hip. Ami went no deeper knowing that she really shouldn't be in this deep without someone out there with her. Waiting a few seconds a wave came and she dived straight into it. She savored the feel of water all around her. She felt truly at home.  
She stayed under the water till her lungs screamed for air. pushing her head she saw she had drifted back close to the shore. standing up she went over to her towel, and dried off. She applied a little more sun block before laying down to sunbathe.  
Fifteen or so minutes passed and rolled over. She found it relaxing laying on the beach, the sun high above her. Though like everything else her peace came to an end as some on tripped over her. Ami was able to get up and went over to the person, who's head was currently buried in the sand, to check if they were all right.  
  
" Oh are you all right ?" Ami asked the person while pulling their head out of the sand and promptly dropped back in to the sand again. Ami was looking straight into Zoisite's face. Picking himself up Zosite said,  
  
" Damn that hurt. Normally girls faint on site of my face not drop in back in to the sand."  
  
" Sorry about! You just looked like someone I know and it shocked me." Ami said making a quick apology.  
  
" That's okay. I'll forgive you if you'll give me your name (a/n: corny I know, but I forgot what I was going to type)" the Zosite said.  
  
" Oh I'm Ami. And you are?" She said.  
  
' wonder is this is the girl Jed met. What was my name again? Damn it! umm was it Zeal Aohnson? No maybe it was Zurt Aurner. Oh wait it was Zach! Zach what... oh screw it.' Zoisite thought.  
  
" I'm Zach." Zoisite said.  
  
" Oh, Are you one of Jed's friends?" Ami asked with a sweet little smile on her face.  
  
" Yeah!" Zoisite said happy he had got his name right.  
  
" Umm not to be rude or anything but you have a bright green strand of hair right there." Ami said pointing at it.  
  
' Ahh yes Jadeite was going to learn that payback was a bitch!' Zoiste though as he pulled the hair out.  
  
" Well it was nice meeting you but I have to be on my way now." Zosite said. Something about this girl made him uncomfortable.  
  
" All right, nice meeting you zach." Ami said returning to her sunbathing.  
  
____________________________________  
  
Zoisite walked back to his house thinking about Ami. She seemed very familiar to him. Though he doubt he would forget some on with blue hair. He also had a feeling that she was the power the beryl sensed. He would keep an eye on her, but he sure so was Jadeite.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Another short chapter! I can't seem to write along one!!!! Well this would have been up  
  
sooner but the Varsity came and kidnapped all the freshmen volleyball players on the day I was  
  
going to post it. But let's forget the past for now! Hope you enjoyed it and sorry for spelling  
  
and grammar errors. Review please! 


End file.
